


Undercover Heartbreak

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: When being under cover puts the strain on Jared and Michaela's relationship, she worries he's lost intrest in her, and he's worried that she'll find out he's undercover and blow the whole thing apart.
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 14





	Undercover Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story written thanks to a prompt from a friend of patching up the others wound

  


  


Michaela sometime's wondered if being a cop had been the right choice for her, with her wild teenage years and even wilder early twenties she couldn't ever be sure she'd made the right choice, even though much like her father she loved helping people, she wasn't always sure that she was the best at it, and for the most part she always felt like she was on the verge of some sort of break down. The real reason she had joined the force had been Jared, if it wasn't for him and his grounding presence she'd have probably gone off the deep end many time's over, especially after the night she'd killed her best friend. Well one of them, That night would forever haunt her.

Speaking of work since she'd came back on that flight and royally messed her life up again, she'd been trying to but the bit's of her life back together, being prompted to Detective had came as a surprise to her, she hadn't ever expected to make it to this rank, but somehow she'd made it here and it meant having to work with Jared, that hadn't been an issue to begin with. But a-lot had happened in the short space of time, she'd messed up his life, her own and her best friends on _one stupid night of passion_ , but when a connection between two people that couldn't be denied had boiled over.

That along with the whole thing that the was people after the 828er's had set her off on a mission to try and protect her family while using her job to get information, sure it wasn't ethical and she and Jared had came to heads about it many time's due to the fact that he'd blown his life apart for her and she was still playing silly games with trying to get information and blowing him off. Jared had never understood that Zeke was _ **just a friend**_. She'd told him on so many time's it was starting to feel like she was a record stuck on repeat.

it was even worse now that they were kind of back together, their close friends knew as did her family but they were trying to keep this on the down low at work, pretending to hate someone you actually loved was hard work. The constant argument's had gotten them assigned new working partners anyway, but Jared always seemed to be going out on special missions set by The Captain. She wasn't sure what they were but she knew they weren't anything connected to cases, she'd been worried he was doing something dangerous after all, the last time he'd done something like that he had almost ended up dead. And honestly she wasn't ever sure that she'd get over that if she lost him.

\------

It was a few weeks later and she'd not seen or heard from Jared, last she knew he was heading out of town for a few days to visit a family friend, she was sure it was a lie but she had no proof of it, she had no proof that he was. She'd spent many night's talking this out with her brother when jared had been out on night missions. Mostly because they'd been turning to each other for support with relationship stuff, a-lot was left unsaid on Michael's part, she didn't want to admit she was afraid Jared was cheating on her, she didn't want to admit she felt like her heart was as fragile as it had been when she'd found out that Jared had married her best friend.

The shrill sound of her phone ringing brought her back to the present, she'd been watching a movie with Ben and the kids _**, SAANVI**_ the caller I.D flashed at her, why would Saanvi be calling her. Unless it was something she needed her help with she grabbed her phone and stepped over where Olive had settled on the floor and headed into the kitchen, her back resting against the counter. Her heart was racing as she closed her eyes it was going to be okay. This was Saanvi, Ben's partner for all she knew it could be to do with an 828er, but her heart and instinct told her that it was Jared. That something had happened to him.

_**"Michaela...?**_ " Saanvi's voice sounded worried as she spoke , damn it why did she have to be right, the was only two people she'd be the first call for, Zeke who as far as she knew didn't want to speak to her, and Jared. _**"It's me Saanvi, Ben and the kids are out of earshot"**_. She bit her lip her arm not holding the phone picked at the grouting under the counter she was leaning on. A nervous habit she tended to pick or fiddle with things when her anxiety hit. _**"It's Jared...I can't tell you what happened but he want's you, you're not even on call list, he asked me to get you here urgently."**_

_**"I'll be there as soon as possible, meet me out front in say twenty?"**_ She needed time to get from Ben's current apartment, across the city and to the hospital, sure she could put her light's on her car and she could get their quicker but that would be unethical and she was trying to keep herself away from that. She hung up once Saanvi agreed to meet her. She rubbed her face _**"F*ck"**_ , She sighed softly this wasn't happening again. How could he have gotten himself into something yet again.

_**"Work Emergency"**_ she lied as she came out of the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Olive and Cal's heads, she didn't want them worrying, they adored Jared too, and they tended to see him as an uncle , she looked at Ben and gave him a hug whispering what was really wrong to him, grabbed her bag and headed out, into the night and off to see Jared. Maybe one day they'd both learn not to get into stupid situations.

At the hospital, Michaela was met by Saanvi who took her to one side and explained what had happened, apparently the was an incident to do with the xer's and Jared had been there when it happened, he hadn't been very open about it, but has requested Saanvi call Michaela as he was taken down to theatre to have the knife wound dealt with.

\------

When Jared had been released Michaela had helped him back to his place, well their place in theory but she did occasionally stop at her own place, she'd not asked where he had been when the incident had taken place, it wasn't worth it besides she'd been informed by the Captain that the lead member of the xer's had been arrested for causing injury to a detective, so it didn't take to much to put it together and work out who she was talking about. The only questions were why, why had he been attacked, and secondly was he the mole who had been leaking information and erasing the files relating to 828er's and xer's.

Michaela settled Jared on the bed as she needed to change the dressing , she knew it would hurt but it gave her a chance to see the damage that had been done, and also try and help him, she'd not been able to last time And this time he looked even worse, when she'd seen him in the hospital room the blood had been seeping though he bandage and his face was bruised. She'd made a promise to herself not to cry but she'd simply taken his hand and nodded as if to say she was there and that it didn't matter what he had done.

Putting on the latex gloves she pealed back the dressing that was covering the wound and placed it in the trash bag she'd brought with her before opening the sterile wipes and cleaning up around the edges, she felt him wince. Her blue eyes glanced up and found his brown ones, soft and gentle _**"Sorry",**_ she really was she didn't mean to hurt him, she just wanted to help him recover, the scar looked angry and like the injury had been done with Malice, she'd since learned that the man who had done this was called Billy and that Jared had been dating his sister while undercover, Billy had found out about Michaela and had wanted to defend his sisters honour.

Once the wound looked cleaner she applied the ointment and a new dressing on the top, before she pressed a kiss to his forehead, soft fingers brushing over bruises and other smaller scars he'd acquired during the fight, she wondered if life would ever be normal for them or if they would forever be getting into near-death situations for the other. She helped him lay down and kissed his head, he was put on bed rest for a few days and she was going to make sure he stayed. _ **" Need anything, or you feel the dressing needs changing again i'm just in the other room"**_. She was working from home much to the captains dismay but right now Jared need her and that's all that mattered.  



End file.
